1. Field
The following description relates to a terminal apparatus and a method of performing a function thereof, and more particularly, to a method of performing a function of a terminal apparatus including a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional touch screen includes a screen with a user interface (UT) which allows a user to touch the screen to input information or a command to a terminal apparatus. The touch screen may be used in various terminal apparatuses such as cellular telephones, smart phones, Palm Personal Computers (PCs) and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). Also, in response to a recent trend of a reduction in size and weight of terminal apparatuses, touch screens are also becoming smaller in size and weight.
However, a terminal apparatus with a touch screen may be difficult for the user to utilize due to restrictions caused by specific characteristics of the touch screen. In particular, in the case of a terminal apparatus with a small-sized screen, selection and/or inputting of desired information may be difficult for the user.
For example, when scrolling through a list, it may be difficult to control scrolling if a touch area is small. That is, if scrolling through a list is performed using a scroll bar and/or an arrow button, but the touch screen is of a small size, the scroll bar and/or the arrow button are also relatively small, causing a difficulty in controlling the scrolling.